A Thousand Years
by Little Miss Animefreakx
Summary: Leaf Sapphire Green is your typical nerd, only she goes to one of the top schools for the rich and talented. Just one thing, she's only there because of a scholarship... But what happens when she finds her old childhood friend 'Blue', and becomes friends with Misty, May and Dawn? But does Blue just think of her as a toy now that he has become a playboy? PS, CS, ORS, FS
1. Memories and Taekwondo

**Hiya fellow Pokemon freaks!**

**I have just recently joined but i have been reading fanfics for like 2 years so I think I know how to write a good one now... :)**

**This is my first story, and I'm sorry if sometimes I don't update regularly as I have school and tons of homework so yeah...**

**I'll focus more on Leaf/Gary and May/Drew but I will also include Misty/Ash(an old favourite of mine ;)) and some Dawn/Lucas too! (I don't really like Paul and Dawn together... Sorry guys..)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own May's bandana**

* * *

******~Chapter 1 - Memories and Taekwondo~**

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

I groaned as I walked towards the large building up ahead. _I love Mum and all but why does she have to make me go to stupid taekwondo? _I sighed mentally and stopped as I reached the door. I braced myself and took a deep breath before reaching out to the door handle...

Wam.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor and someone was standing above me. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" I heard him say. I muttered an 'it's alright' before getting up and rubbing my head. He had offered to help me up but I just ignored him and started to walk inside. What a great start to my lessons, eh? "I am so so so so so so so so sorry!" I was just about to turn around and probably slap him in the face before some other guy came in front of me. "What, has Ash been bullying you? Don't worry for I, the great Gary Oak shall protect you fair maiden." "Hey Gary, I wasn't bullying her!" said 'Ash' like an immature kid. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. Great, there's already a player at this place. "What's the matter? You can't stand my hotness?" I could feel his smirk and I got even more annoyed...

Wam again.

I smirked in victory as I left a dazed, and smacked, Gary standing in the doorway. "Wait, what's your name...?" he called out, and I sighed.

"Leaf Green" I said simply before walking on. I noticed that everyone was barefoot so I took off my warm ugg boots and stuffed my awesome #awkward socks in them. _I wonder if that was him..._

* * *

{May's POV}

"Dawn, are you sure that we aren't going to be late?" I was walking alongside my bestfriend, Dawn, and we were heading towards a large building. "Absolutely positive! No need to worry!" she said with a cheery grin. I sweatdropped and mentally smacked her head. There is a need to worry. "Are you sure? It's our first lesson and we shouldn't leave a bad impression on the sensei-"

"It's fine! I mean, listen to yourself! Just relax, 'kay?" I nodded and sighed. "Whatever ya say..." We finally arrived at the building and we took off our shoes and socks and put them to the side. "Hiya people! I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is my BFF May Maple and we are new here so can anyone like help us!" I mentally facepalmed myself. Leave Dawn to go and attract attention. But how couldn't she? The gorgeous girl had soft medium length dark blue hair and sparkling dark blue eyes. She was like a boy magnet. Oh look, here they come now.

Many, many, and I mean **_many _**guys came rushing over to us and started flirting with Dawn. Typical. Besides, who would want me? I had dull brown hair and ugly blue eyes, and I would never attract any guy.

And that's when I noticed him. Messy green hair, sparkling green eyes. Oh, and a black belt, the highest belt... I could feel his intense gaze on me which sent shivers down my spine and when I had eye contact with him, he just smirked and turned away. My cheeks tinged a delicate shade of red and I snapped out of my trance when Dawn elbowed me. "Ooh, so you've your eye on that green haired guy over there-" I put my hand over her mouth immediately, blushing furiously. "No! H-he was just staring at me so, er... Don't say it so loud!" By the time I had finished shouting, I could feel everyone's stares on me. Turning around to look, I kinda creeped out when I found like 1000 pairs of eyes staring at me. I noticed some brunette staring at us as well and rolling her eyes. I then looked at her choice of attire and rolled my own blue eyes. Tomboys...

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

Geez, attention seeking girly girls... I turned around to face Gary again, pondering again on my last question. _Could he be.. But no, he couldn't be... _I was snapped out of my trance when I heard a loud bellowing from the doorway that hurt my ears. "**WHAT ARE YA'LL DOING HERE LIKE THAT NOW GO LINE UP NOW!**" With terrified squeaks, the students all lined up from their belt/levels with a 'hai sensei', leaving those two girls, some other guy and me just standing there. "Um..."

The 'sensei' turned to us and I heard the two girls give a terrified squeak and I rolled my eyes, looking up at the woman. We had a long staredown, and I could hear the murmurs of the other students around us. "What's your name?" asked sensei.

"Leaf Green."

"Well Leaf Green, go join the white belts over there."

My heart sank. The white belts? Those 7 year olds who were living off sweets and unicorns? Ok, maybe not the boys but still... I walked over to the line where five boys stood, each with a white belt on them. "Hey I'm Tyler." said one of them, flashing me a smile. Ok, maybe not a hyper 7 year old, but Tyler was hawt. He had messy brown hair and chocolately amber eyes. And he was my age! Probably older! "Probably wondering why I'm 16 but oh well.. Yeah, so I joined a few weeks ago so I'm still a newbie." I nodded, smiling back at him. "I'm Leaf." Then those two girls came over and so did the guy. "Hey guys! I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is my BFF May Maple. So nice to meet ya!" the bubbly girl called Dawn exclaimed. The guy introduced himself as well. "Hey, I'm Brendan." Sensei suddenly interrupted us and told u to do a warm up. Since there were some little kids here, we had to play it as our warm up. Shit...

"Now Gary and Drew will be it." She gestured to Gary and to some other green haired guy at the front. I gulped; they were black belts. "If they it you, you have to do 10 starjumps on the spot! On your marks, get set, GO!" I sped off, trying to avoid Gary and 'Drew', and I just narrowly missed Dawn. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted, but I was already on the other side of the hall. I saw a flash of green hair and swerved to avoid Drew. But then Gary it me... I sighed as I did ten quick starjumps on the spot and then sped back into action. May, Dawn and Brendan were all still doing their starjumps and I saw Gary running towards me. No...

Sensei blew the whistle and called everyone to come back, so I sighed with relief and jogged over to sensei. "Ok now the itters shall be Tyler and Sandra. However, if you are it this time you must sit down in a toilet position and wait for one person to sit on you and flush you before you are freed." I felt Gary's smirk directed on me and I shivered. Creep. "Now, BEGIN!" I sped off again into the corner of the hall. Not many people went there as it was darker since the lights there didn't work but Sandra was hot on my trail. She it me and I pouted as I sat down in a toilet position and waited for someone to free me. And guess who turned up? You guessed it- Gary.

I could see his signature smirk on his face and he sat on me(the heavy bugger) and ticked my sides. Geez, how did he know that I was really ticklish? I started silently laughing and then wacked him on the head. "Hey! Just hurry up and flush me already!"

"No can do, Leaf. I can choose whenever I want to flush you, so what if I want to spend more time with you?" he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. I shivered and sighed, but felt my legs give way. "Wait, no-" Too late. I landed on my back on the ground, and Gary had twisted himself so that he was on his stomach on top of me. Well if this isn't like the most awkward position ever... "Well Leaf, I see you can't resist me..." I groaned and shoved him off, and he was surprised by my strength. Getting up, I brushed some dust off my uniform and turned around. "Geez, that guy doesn't know when to quit does he?" I muttered, before joining in the game again.

* * *

{May's POV}

I sat down in a toilet position, waiting for someone to free me. Everyone was so busy running and sreaming to notice me, and I sighed. When suddenly I saw some green head in front of me and I blushed furiously when Drew was sitting on me. "Er, c-could you possibly free me?" I asked, gulping at how close we were. He smirked and slowly turned to go flush me.

"Sure April." My cheeks turned red and I wacked him off. "My name is May not April, Grasshead!" He did a smirk and got off after flushing me. "Whatever, June." As he walked away I felt myself steaming with anger. How was he infuriating me so much? Argh.

Finally sensei called us all back in and did a long talk, yadi yadi ya and we started practicing our kicks. Since sensei was working with some red belts, Gary, Drew and two other guys called Paul and Lucas were instructing us as they were all black belts. They demonstrated a side kick and left us to practice them. We got into a line and took turns side kicking the little punch bag things that they were holding, and there were two lines. Gary and Drew were holding the punch bag things whilst Paul and Lucas were coaching. When it was my turn I went to Drew and did a kick, which was apparently 'really good'. I blushed at the comment and when Dawn started squealing and clapping, saying how I was her best friend, the amazing May. Talk about attention seeking.

Then it was Dawn's turn. She missed the punchbag and burst into tears, saying how bad she was at this.

* * *

{Dawn's POV}

Why am I so bad? I'm useless at everything! I sobbed and fell onto the floor, but was caught by a strong arm. "You're not bad." he said softly, and I looked up to see Lucas. He was so handsome. "Yes I am. I can't do anything!" I said, slowly getting up with his help. His gaze softened and he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "No you're not. If you want, I could show you sometime. How about tomorrow after school? Which school do you go to?"

"Sevii High." I replied, but I doubted that Lucas knew where that was since I knew he didn't go there.

"Really? Hey, I'm joining tomorrow!" he said, and I gasped with surprise.

"Really?" I had a huge grin on my face. "Ok, then tomorrow after school!" I hurried to the back of the line to May, telling her all about the previous scene. "And he's so hot, and we's joining our school tomorrow! Oh my gawd May!" May smiled, happy for me "So you like him...?" I blushed furiously, shaking my head. "W-well we've only met, plus he probably already has a girlfriend..." I said, dampening my normally cheerful mood.

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

I sighed when it was my turn, stepping forwards and aiming a side kick at the punch bag Gary was holding. I had learnt various martial arts in the past so I was already pretty good. Gary's eyes widened in surprise at the power and technique and smirked. Ergh, that smirk just made me so mad! "Wel well well, I guess you aren't so bad then Leafy." he said.

"My name is Leaf, not Leafy! And it's Green to you!" He smirked again and then stepped forwards. "What every you say Leafy." he whispered into my ear. I flushed and pushed him away before stomping to the back of the line, scowling. "That stupid player, how could he be Blue...?" I bumped into a taller girl with ginger hair and said 'sorry' before going to the back of the line behind the girl. "It's alright. Hey, I'm Misty. And don't let Gary bother you. He's just a huge jerk and a player." I could tell that I was going to become good friends with this girl so I smiled, nodding. "k, and I'm Leaf."

The class went by pretty quickly, and soon it had ended. I walked home and prepared my school bag for school the next day. I went to a school for the rich and talented, but I was only there because of a scholarship I had in music, drama and sports.

I was going to ask him, but I didn't feel like it so I didn't. Sighing, I got ready for bed and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I tried to go to sleep but there was this one thought that lingered in my mind...

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Sapphire!" called a 6 year old boy called Blue, running up to her. In his small hand was a beautiful flower, and he handed it to the girl called Sapphire in front of him. "Here ya go! It's a present for you leaving!" The small girl's shaking hand reached out to take the flower and she clutched it, sobbing slightly. "Blue, I'm gonna miss you!" she cried. Blue hugged the smaller girl. "I'll miss you too!" he said. "And one day we'll meet up again, promise?" Sapphire wiped away her tears and nodded, holding out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise." said Blue, shaking her pinky with his. They only had 10 minutes left before she had to go. "Hey Sapphire?" _

_"What is it?" she said, her voice small and shaky._

_"My sister, Daisy, was going something to her boyfriend. I think she called it a kiss..."_

_"A kiss? What's that?" Sapphire asked, her eyes wide._

_"I think it's when you put your mouth on someone else's mouth. Should I give you one?" Blue said._

_"Well... You're a boy and you're my friend so I guess that makes you my boy friend. Why not?" Blue nodded and gave Sapphire a small peck on the lips. He then heard his Mum calling for him so he hurriedly put something around Sapphire's neck. "Bye bye, Sapphire! We'll always be best friends so don't forget me, ok?" _

_"I won't! I promise!" called Sapphire as Blue disappeared. Her fingers wrapped around the thing that he put around her neck and she looked down to look at it. It was a BFF charm made into a necklace. A silver chain with a silver heart with the letters B and F. Sapphire's eyes filled with tears again and she turned around, running to her Mum. This was it. She was going to the Sevii Islands._

_~End Flashback~_

I cried softly during my sleep. _I miss you Blue..._

* * *

**So how was that? Please review and I don't mind constructive criticism so fire away with your reviews!**

**I probably will update next Monday but if not, just remember that I attend a top all girls school which gives you loads of homework. (I'm like doing some now whilst writing this story)**

**Bya my fellow Pokemon Freaks!**

**~Little Miss Animefreak xx**


	2. Digging Deeper

**So I hoped you liked the first chapter! I've been having a bit of writers block lately so some chapters might be short...**

**Please note that I live in the UK so the school system might be different. However, I have also incorporated some american stuff.**

**14-15- 9th grade**

**15-16- 10th grade**

**16-17- 11th grade**

**17-18- 12th grade**

**There is registration then two periods then break then two more periods then lunch then afternoon registration then last two periods. **

**Here are the ages for the characters-**

**Leaf- 16**

**Gary- 17**

**May- 16**

**Drew- 16**

**Dawn - 15**

**Misty- 17**

**Ash- 17**

**Lucas- 16**

**Paul- 16**

**Tyler- 16**

**Brendan- 16**

**Melissa- 16**

**Felicity- 16**

**Emma- 16**

**Jasmine- 16**

**(the last three will come into the story later...)**

**I think that's most of the main characters so far...**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ash's cap**

* * *

******~Chapter 2 - Digging Deeper~**

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

_Blue. _I groggily opened my eyes, and I groaned when I remembered that I had school. I got out of bed and dressed in some skinny jeans and a big baggy white jumper. Our school didn't have a school uniform so yeah... I put on my glasses and went downstairs to eat. I opened the fridge and got out some jam and butter before making some toast. I saw a note on the fridge door:

_Dear Leaf,_

_Sorry hun, I've been called in early again, and I'll probably come back later again. Sorry :(_

_Lunch is in the fridge and make your own breakfast. I've washed your netball kit and I've put it in your sports bag in your room._

_Have fun at school Leaf_

_Love_

_Mum xx_

I sighed. Mum worked as a secretary in some famous company. But despite getting quite a good pay, we were still living on the middle class side of life and not the rich. After all, my Dad had left us back in Kanto and so we moved here to the Sevii Islands when Mum got the offer for a better job. Plus I prefer not to take so much of her money so I only go to Sevii High due to a scholarship I have.

After finishing breakfast, I grabbed everything I needed and headed to school. I had to walk but it was fine as I only lived 20 minutes walk away.

On the way I saw a flash of firey orange hair and I smiled. "Misty!" I called. Misty turned around, smiling once she realised who I was. "Leaf! Hey!" I run up to her, grinning. "I didn't know you went to Sevii High." To be honest, I didn't know most of the people who went to Sevii High, only my friend Miranda and some blonde bullying bitch called Melissa. The rest, well I just blanked. I liked to focus more on my studies.

"Yeah I moved here when I was like 6 and I've just lived here ever since." We continued walking and finally reached the school.

"Wow, so we probably have all the same classes and don't even know it!" Misty exclaimed. I nodded. "Hey I have Maths first and then History, how about you?"

"I have Maths first too! Mr Payne, right?"

I nodded, chuckling. "Yep, he sure is a _payne_ in the back." We burst out laughing and headed inside going to our lockers which just happened to be next to eachother. "We probably live next door and we don't even know it!" I joked. I caught a whiff of some expensive perfume and turned around to see none other than the blonde bitch, Melissa. My mouth fell open when I saw who were behind her. "Dawn, May?" Even though we had kinda got off to the wrong start never in my wildest dream would I have imagined them as Melissa's followers. But they did look kinda depressed...

"You know them girls?" They shook their head in a hurry. "N-no, we don't! She's just some random nerd, that's all!" Out of the croner of my eye, I saw Misty's expression turn dark.

"Well who cares, let's go girls. Bye bye ugly tree." Melissa and the others walked off and I sighed. I wasn't hurt by their comments though, this had been going on for a looong time.

"They weren't always like this..." I heard Misty murmur and I turned around.

* * *

{Misty's POV}

_Since... Since when... Ergh, they've changed... _"They weren't always like this..." I saw Leaf look at me questioningly. "They used to be my best friends..." She gasped. "Then how come they were with _Melissa_?" She spat out Melissa'a name with pure venom. I shrugged. "They changed, it was _their_ fault." Leaf didn't want to press me about the matter anymore so she fell silent, still clutching her stuff. "Well come on, let's go for registration!"

It turned out we were also in the same form(class) so we went to our form room for registration and then headed for maths. It went by really quickly but Mr. Payne was soooo boring. The lesson ended and then we split ways with Leaf going to History and me going to PE.

I got changed in my sports kit and since it was autumn and already quite were outside we were in the hall. We had to go in pairs so I went in search of my good friend, Aliza, but she had already gone with her boyfriend, Natt. I looked around frantically for a partner when a raven haired boy bumped into me. "Sorry Misty!" said Ash, helping me up. I blushed at the contact and shook my head. "It's alright, I'm fine." He shot me a grin. Ash and I had been friends ever since we met in Kanto, and then again in the Sevii Islands. But he had been longer friends with Gary and some girl he calls 'Sapphire' who has apparently gone missing. "Phew. Hey Mist, wanna be partners?" I nodded my head and grinned. "Sure!" Alright, I'll tell you a little secret... I liked Ash...

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

I split up with Misty and headed to History. Room 18 with Miss Smith. Ergh, I hated her. As I arrived into the classroom I hurriedly rushed to the back to sit down but then Miss Smith stormed in. Soaked. "GARY OAK THAT WAS A STUPID PRANK YOU HAVE DETENTION." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gary with Drew and he was smirking. "OH, AND BECAUSE OF YOUR PRANK THIS CLASS WILL HAVE A PERMANENT SEATING PLAN NOW." Everyone groaned. Normally we could just sit where ever and if she was going to have a seating plan, she would put people who hate each other next to each other. She quickly scribbled out a rough seating plan and read it out. "...Sandra Evans. Next row starting from the left. Leaf Green, Gary Oak..." My heart lurched. Gary? That player from taekwondo. I was doomed. I sulkily went over to my new seat by the wall. Oh great, I was trapped. I saw him walk over with that huge smirk of his on his face. "Well well well look who it is. The little Leafy from taekwondo-"

"Blue."

His eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that? Even though I had whispered the precious name he had still heard it. I turned away when his eyes bore into my own emerald ones.

* * *

{Gary's POV}

_No way... It couldn't be... Sapphire? Ergh I'm so confused._ "What Leafy, you can't stand my gorgeous looks?" Whoops, I just got myself a hit to the head. I smirked again and turned to start the work that Miss Smith had set us.

History passed quickly and then there was break, then more lessons etc. The day went by pretty quickly but I had been thinking about what she had said all day...

_~Flashback~_

_"Blue." she whispered._

_My eyes widened. No way... It couldn't be... Sapphire?_

_~End Flashback~_

I must of zoned out then because Ash and Drew were shaking my shoulders. "WHAT?!" I growled, annoyed that I had been disturbed.

"Geez, I'm sorry but you zoned out there. Are you ok?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's fine. It's just..." _Sapphire... _That name meant so much to me. I had even moved here to the Sevii Island years ago in search of her back when I had realised how much I had loved the girl.

"Sapphire." Ash must have read my mind. "It's fine, Gary. But there are plenty of girls out there. You should just forget about her." I couldn't believe Ash had said that. Out of everyone who could've said that Ash?

"Ashy boy, she was our best friend! How could you expect me to forget about her?" I growled.

"Geez, I'm sorry for trying to help make you feel better..."

I sighed, my fingers fiddling with the charm on the end of a necklace I always wore. People always asked why I always wore it and would never take it off. Well, it was just too precious to me. It reminded me of _her._

_~Flashback~_

_"My sister, Daisy, was going something to her boyfriend. I think she called it a kiss..."_

_"A kiss? What's that?" Sapphire asked, her eyes wide._

_"I think it's when you put your mouth on someone else's mouth. Should I give you one?" I said._

_"Well... You're a boy and you're my friend so I guess that makes you my boy friend. Why not?" I nodded and gave Sapphire a small peck on the lips. Then I heard Mum calling for me so I hurriedly put something around Sapphire's neck. "Bye bye, Sapphire! We'll always be best friends so don't forget me, ok?"_

_"I won't! I promise!" called Sapphire as I went further and further away from her. I wrapped my hand around the necklace that I promised I was going to wear forever. The other half of the BFF charm. It had the letter F on it. We'll always be friends forever..._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

I sighed, heading back home. I was walking with Misty since she lived nearby, on my road in fact. "So your Mum is always busy? It must be hard..." I nodded. My Dad had left us when I was little so I couldn't really remember him much. All I remember was my Mum telling me how he had found someone else who he loved more and so he left feeling guilty about how he was going behind her back. Since then her Mum had been a bit depressed and tired but she still worked as hard as she could to support her only child.

We reached Misty's house and said our goodbyes. It was already 4 pm but I had finished the homework for tomorrow already so I took a short walk in the park.

I loved the park. It was peaceful and quiet and I always went there when there was something on my mind. Hearing some weird sounds, I cautiously peered from behind the large oak tree and my eyes widened at the sight. It was Gary and Melissa snogging in pure daylight, and she was all over him. Eww. I rolled my eyes and stepped backwards but snapped a twig. Oh great. Gary and Melissa both turned around and saw me. She smirked at me, mouthing the words 'fuck off he's mine' and I rolled my eyes. Gary on the other hand had a really shocked expression. I whipped around and ran back home, trying to forget about what happened.

I mean what was I thinking? The Blue I knew would never have turned out to be a player. He couldn't have been him. I fiddled with the BFF charm Blue had given me years ago and a golden locket in the shape of a heart, another gift that he had given me. Inside was a picture of me and him. Another boy could be seen in the background eating some cake who had raven hair.

_I miss you Blue. So much._

* * *

**So how was that? I ended up updating a lot sooner than I hoped... Huh...**

**So, why was Gary with Melissa?**

**Will either of them ask each other what they have been dying to ask?**

**Will Ash end up with Misty?**

**Why are Dawn and May in Melissa's gang?**

**Sorry I didn't include much of Dawn and May but in the next chapter there shall be a lot more!**

**Review pleease!**

**~Little Miss Animefreak xx**


	3. Revealing Secrets

**Hope you like the story so far! I think it will end up being quite a long one...**

**Also, there will definitely be a sequel!**

**Please note I might change the title of this story...**

**Also note that I might just change the Dawn/Lucas to Dawn/Paul teehee...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gary's spiky hair**

* * *

**~Chapter 3 - Revealing Secrets~**

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

I slowly opened my eyes, but they were red and a bit swollen from all the crying last night. _Why should I care? He couldn't be him! _I got up did my daily routine and saw that Mum had left early again. She worked too hard.

Today was a Wednesday so I had English, Drama, Music, Sports, and Biology. It was one of my favourite school days. I walked to school again with Misty and we found out that we have English and Biology together which was good.

* * *

{Leaf's POV, at Drama}

The teacher, Miss Frost, was a loony teacher, and today we had an assignment that we had to do in pairs. "Re-inact a scene from Romeo and Juliet! You shall pick out the scene from the orange hat and your partner from the green hat. Start in register order." I gulped, hoping that I would get a good partner. Luckily no one had picked me so far and my turn was coming up. I picked out two little pieces of paper and opened them. My eyes widened. They read Gary Oak and the balcony scene. Just my luck. I went over to Gary, sighing, and showed him the paper. "I guess I'm stuck with you now." He smirked his signature smirk and I resisted the urge to hit him in the middle of class. "Ok class now begin work on the scene!"

It was hell. Gary refused to co-operate and I was getting more annoyed by the minute. The bell rang and I sighed with relief, glad that it was over. "Now class, this is due in two weeks time!" I quickly gathered my stuff and went to my locker to get my stuff for music and PE. I hurried over to the music block where all of the music rooms where and went to an empty classroom. Putting on some headphones, I started listening to music whilst writing some lyrics.

I wrote quick a lot of songs, most of them incomplete as I lacked inspiration to write anything good. I had been working on a new song and I was stuck on one part of it. The bell rang, signalling the end of break and I put everything back before sitting in my seat. I sat at the back as usual and started doodling in my notebook when he came. "Well well well Leafy, I didn't know you could doodle." Just great, Gary was also in this class? My luck was just running out... I also saw May come sit on my other side and she whispered something to me, "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything after school. Ok?" Confused, I nodded slowly and a green haired boy came over and sat next to May. "Well it seems all of the seats are taken. Then I'll just have to sit next to little November here."

"I am not called November, Grasshead, it's May!" I sweatdropped. Those two wold make a pretty good couple but they were always arguing. I turned around when the teacher, Miss Casey, coughed, silencing the class. "Now class I would like you to go in pairs with the person sitting next to you and write a song. Any song, and style, and it must be at least 2 minutes long. You will have this lesson to start with ideas and then it is due in two weeks time, clear?" The class nodded. "Ok, partners so that must mean I' with yo-" Gary. Again. I frantically turned around to see if I could go with May but Drew was at the end of the table so she would have to go with him. _Argh, why Gary again?! _He must have read my mind because he said, "Well Leafy aren't you lucky? You get to be with me again." I groaned. "Argh just don't get my grades down and try and do a decent job." I started brainstorming some ideas.

* * *

{May's POV}

_Pairs so I'm with... _I turned to my left and blushed when I realised I was going to work with Drew. Wait, why did I flush? He's just a good for nothing jerk. "Um, so... Do you wanna go to my house to work on this or should I come to yours?" I asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence between us. He flicked his grass green hair and smirked. "Well why don't you go to mine since mine has a real recording studio and proper equipment." Stupid stuck up rich people. I was moderately rich but compared to some of the other students here I was probably a peasant. "Fine." I grumbled. "How about tomorrow?" He nodded, his annoying smirk still on his face. "Now would you stop that smirk already?"

* * *

{Dawn's POV, at lunch}

_Woo, that was a tiring workout in PE... _I thought as I sat down to get my lunch. I saw Leaf, that girl we were 'bullying' earlier and I motioned her to come sit with me and May. "Look Leaf, we will explain everything. We didn't-" I was interrupted by Melissa.

"Girls, what are you doing with that _peasant?!_" she shrieked.

"N-nothing!" said May timidly, and I felt really sorry for her.

"We were just telling this vile weed just how ugly she was!" I hated myself for saying that.

"Well just come over and sit with us cool girls, you don't need to stick with peasants like her."

We nodded and stood up, walking over to Melissa's table. But I secretly dropped a note on the table for Leaf...

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

I looked at the note. _Is it for me...?_

_Meet us after school by the big oak tree in the park nearby. We will explain everything there._

_Sorry,_

_Dawn and May x_

I sighed, folding up the note before putting it in my jeans pocket. They seemed nice but could I really trust them? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drew, and he looked troubled...

Oh well, lunch would end in half an hour and I wanted to go do something so I quickly ate my lunch and went to the school field...

* * *

{Misty's POV}

After lunch I saw Leaf and I went with her to the field. She must love sports nearly as much as I do. We ran a few laps and I was surprised that she hadn't gotton that tired. She had exceptional stamina. "Misty." I stopped as Leaf stopped running and nodded. "Yes?"

"Do you know why... May and Dawn have joined Melissa?"

I frowned. May and Dawn were my best friends once, but they had changed recently. "I dunno. But I bet Melissa blackmailed them or something."

"Hmm..."

Everyone in the school knew Melissa. She was so rich that she could buy the whole school! Everyone was scared of her since she always threatened to ask her 'daddy' to get rid of the person and even the teachers where scared of her. No wonder Dawn and May looked so depressed when they were with her...

Leaf sighed. "Well let's get back to jogging." I nodded and grinned. "Sure." But unknown to us both, Leaf had dropped her golden heart locket.

* * *

{Gary's POV}

At the field I found a golden heart locket, which seemed very familiar. I shrugged and made a mental note to take out the picture inside and then give it to my next 'girlfriend'. Sure I had a problem with being a player but oh well. As I was walking back to the main school building to meet up with the guys I opened the locket to see what picture was inside and I gasped when I saw it. _I need to show this to Ash... _Sprinting back, I finally caught up with the guys in our form room. "Look what I found!" I yelled. Luckily it was only us in the room. Ash saw it and his eyes widened. "B-but that's you and Sapphire! And then taht's me eating in the background!"

"Yeah, no surprise." commented Paul and Drew and we all burst out laughing.

"Where did you find it? It probably means that Sapphire is a student at the school!" Ash exclaimed, ignoring the comment.

"On the field..." I stared at the locket in disbelief as memories came flooding back...

_~Flashback~_

_"Happy Birthday, Sapphire!" the little boy called Blue put a golden heart locket around her neck._

_"Oh I love it, Blue! Thank you!" cried the now 6 year old Sapphire. With tiny fingers, she opened it carefully and grinned as she looked at the picture. It was of her and Blue, with Ash eating in the corner in the background. "And I promise I'll keep it forever!"_

_~End Flashback~_

I grit my teeth. She promised, but now she's probably found someone else so she's thrown this away. But despite thinking this, I just couldn't throw the precious locket away. I put it around my neck and tucked it into my shirt.

* * *

{May's POV, at the park, end of school}

_I hope she understands... _I was with Dawn at the park, anxiously waiting for Leaf to come. I hoped that once we explained our dilemma, she could forgive us for the terrible things that we had done. Even though we kinda had the wrong impressions of each other at first, I think we would end up as great friends.

We say Leaf in the distance and waved, but still a bit weary in case Melissa and her gang saw us. She saw us waving and smiled slightly. Running the rest of the way, she came to a halt in front of us. "So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Well, tell this to Misty too-" I heard a scuffling and turned around to see Misty hiding behind a tree. "Misty!"

She came out of her hiding spot and sighed. "Ya caught me. But I want to hear this story too."

I nodded. "Ok, well it all started when I started going out with Brendan..."

_~Flashback~_

_Brendan kissed me, smiling. "I love you May."_

_"I love you too." I said, giggling as he then kissed my nose. He went to join the rest of the rugby team in practice. I saw Dawn making out with her boyfriend Paul. "Bye Paul. Have fun in practice!" He ran off with Brendan and we both sighed dreamily. But that happy thought was soon interrupted. _

_"So I see you were having fun with your boyfriends." Ergh, it was Melissa with her three sidekicks, Emma, Jasmine and Felicity._

_"Yeah, so?" Dawn retorted. Melissa pursed her lips. _

_"Well, in case you didn't know, Felicity's parent's have arranged a marriage between her and Paul." Melissa smirked. "And Jasmine wants Brendan so you can't have him either."_

_I clenched my fist. "And what if we don't agree?"_

_"Then Jasmine's parents can arrange a marriage between her and Brendan, and Felicity's wedding can be moved to next week." Bam. She was victorious. We just loved them too much to let them go to witches like Felicity and Jasmine. _

_"Fine. We'll do anything, just don't let them get married to them."_

_Melissa smirked again. "Ok, then you will be my servants forever." And with that she left. _

_~End Flashback~_

"We didn't think that she was serious, but we found out the next day that she was dead serious, and-" By now I was in tears.

Dawn finished for her. "We found out that Brendan was already cheating on May with Jasmine, and they knew that. Brendan was just using May and then they used her as well. And then Paul..." Tears filled the brim of her eyes. "He and I had an argument and he broke up with me and went to Felicity."

Misty and Leaf looked at them with shock. Leaf knew how those four girls were huge bitches but she had no idea that this had happened. Misty also looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "Guys... I'm really sorry I doubted you." she whispered. We wiped our tears and smiled. "It's fine, Misty. BFFs again?" Misty nodded and we smiled. "Thank you!"

Leaf coughed, reminding everyone that she was still here. "Look Leaf, I know we got off to the wrong start but I'd really like to be good friends with you. So how about you join our gang?" Leaf smiled and nodded. "Ok, deal."

"Yes!" yelled Dawn. We all hugged and arranged some plans to meet up and then get our revenge on Melissa and the rest of her gang...

Suddenly Leaf had a panic attack. "My locket is gone!"

And unknown to them, Gary was eavesdropping the whole time...

* * *

**So how was it? I'm so proud of myself, I updated really early :)**

**Pinch Punch first day of the month everything no returns :P**

**Piano exam tomorrow... Wish me luck!  
**

**~Little Miss Animefreak xx**


	4. Pair work and Kisses

**Yay, over 100 views and 1 review! But still, come on guys please review since I really want to know what you think!**

**Agh, I've got my Chinese GSCEs coming up this school year... And a singing exam, and a piano exam...**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paul's cold attitude**

* * *

**~Chapter 4 - Pair Work and Kisses~**

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

Another school day. Great. It was Thursday so I had Art, IT, Physics, Biology, Spanish and RS. Meh, it was an alright day.

My Mum was out(again), so I just went on as normal. It turned out May and Dawn also lived very close to Misty and I so we decided to walk to school together from now on.

* * *

{Leaf's POV, at lunch}

"Now come on May, Dawn. You gotta go show them who's boss!" said Misty determinedly. They both nodded confidently. I saw Melissa and her gang coming and signaled this to May and Dawn. But then I froze when I saw who Melissa was clinging onto. Gary.

I mean, why should I care? He's just a good for nothing player and a jerk. But... Why did he...?

I snapped out of my trance when May and Dawn went up to them. "Ok Melissa, the deal is off. We know that Brendan was just faking it and we are no longer going to be your personal slaves."

I saw Gary have a surprised look on his face, and so did I. _So he didn't know that Melissa was a witch... _"Now bye bye." Dawn smothered her face with her lunch and May, Misty and I did the same to the others. They all shrieked, and we laughed, high fiving each other. I caught Gary having an amused look and smirking at us so I just rolled my eyes and stormed off with the rest of the girls. Then I stopped in my tracks. _Wait... So Gary is going out with Melissa... We just embarrassed her in front of the whole school and he is coming to my house today... Oh fu-_

* * *

{May's POV, after school, at Drew's house}

_Whoa, his house is __**huge!**_ I stepped into Drew's house, or should I say _mansion, _and looked at the lobby area. It was huge! Huger than probably my whole house! Drew told me the directions to the recording studio and then he went to get changed. I arrived at the huge studio and looked in amazement at all of the equipment. The highest quality and brand, and if you sold them you'd probably have enough money to buy my own house 10 times! Unconsciously, I began setting up, grabbed a guitar that was in the corner of the room and then singing a song that I was writing.

I play the guitar, and I sing a lot. It's my passion. I write a lot of songs as well.

**{Love Story by Taylor Swift}**

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

I heard clapping and turned around to see Drew, smirking and clapping at the doorway. "Not too bad." he admitted, stepping closer to me. I blushed and immediately put everything down. "S-sorry. I just love singing and I play the guitar so it was kinda natural for me to start singing..." I said, my face turning redder.

Drew must have noticed this so he suddenly said, "So, er, the song?"

I groaned. "Today I don't feel like doing anything!"

"Hey that's good..." said Drew, and I tipped my head to the side in confusion.

"Here, look." He picked up the guitar and started strumming some chords and singing.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

"Hey that's good! you aren't so bad a singer!" I said. He passed me the guitar and I thought of another verse.

_Uh!_  
_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

Drew smirked and I smiled. We had a song!

After three hours, we had the whole song sorted out.

**{The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars}**

_**May:** Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_**Drew:** Uh!_  
_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
_Just chillin' in my snuggie_  
_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_**Both: **Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_  
_**May: **Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_**Drew: **Nothing at all_  
_**May: **Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_**Drew: **Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

May blushed at this part

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_  
_Yeah_

_**May: **I might mess around, and get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_  
_Haha_

_**Both: **Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_**Drew: **No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**May: **Ooh_  
_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_**Both: **Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_

"That's such a great song!" I exclaimed happy that we had finally finished it. I was the type who would leave homework to the last minute. Drew nodded. "Wanna come rehearse again some other time? You can bring your guitar and we can sort out some other technical things like harmonies." I nodded, grinning. "Yay, we've done it!" I hugged him and Drew's face turned red. Picking up my stuff, I got up and we went to the entrance. "Thanks Drew. So I'll see ya at school tomorrow, right?" Drew nodded. "Yeah, bye April."

"**MY NAME IS NOT APRIL-**" To shut her up, Drew pressed his lips against hers, kissing her ever so softly. May, caught up in the heat of the moment kissed him back, Drew getting rougher and rougher. Because of this stupid thing called 'oxygen', they broke apart and May's face was bright red. Drew was so confused as to why he did that. "Er, see ya!" He slammed the door and sighed, leaving a dazed May outside. "My first kiss... Was with Drew...?"

* * *

{Gary's POV, after school, at Leaf's house}

"Erm, just go upstairs to my room. It's the last door, you can't miss it. Just stay there and don't break anything. I just need to go get changed in the bathroom." Leaf told me. I nodded and went upstairs with Leaf. She disappeared into what I presumed to be the bathroom and I went on ahead.

Opening the door, I stepped into a warm room with walls painted a nice shade of green. It was colour matched with cream decorations and it all went nicely together. On the walls were tons of pictures of Leaf with her family, friends, mostly from when she was younger I presumed. I looked closely at a picture on her bedside table and my mouth fell open. Then I took a closer look at all of the pictures. _I've found her. _Smirking, I got up and went outside of her room. I suddenly needed the toilet so I went to the bathroom and without thinking, opened the door.

"**GARY!**"

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

Ok, so I had gone to the toilet first and then changed. It was one of those warm Autumn days so I was just putting on a new top. That meant that Gary had walked in on me wearing my jean short shorts and my bra. "**ARGH GET OUT GARY OAK OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU-!**" Gary had soon closed the door and I sighed, blushing slightly. Gary had just seen me practically half naked! Putting on my t-shirt(which was small so it was tight fitting), I walked out and into my room.

And there he was. Gary, sitting on my bed with his _shirt _off. "Gary, where is your shirt?!" I yelled at him.

"Just over there, why?"

"Hmm, how about let's try, on your body?! I know it's hot but it's not that boiling!" Unknown to me, my cheeks were tinged with a delicate shade of red.

"Oh what is it? Am I just too hot for you? You know, if you can't stand me then you just need to say. I know exactly how hot I am-"

"**GARY OAK SHUT THE FUCK UP.**"

"Look, Sapphire..."

My eyes widened. _He said Sapphire... Which must mean... Blue?_

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I love those lol xD**

**So it is revealed! In case you don't really know what's going on then just read the next chapter and find out mwahahahaha **

**I can't believe how fast I'm updating...**

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter!**

**~Little Miss Animefreak xx**


	5. Relationships and Schemes

**Ooh, cliffhanger!**

**I think I am on a roll with updating! Yay!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's habit of flicking his hair**

* * *

**~Chapter 5 - Relationships and Schemes~**

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

"Wait, Sapphire..."

My eyes widened. "B-blue?"

Gary smirked, but I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Yep, here's your present back." He handed me the locket, and my eyes lit up. "The locket! Where did you find it?" I asked, putting it back around my neck. My other necklace, the BFF charm one was now visible as well since it would have looked weird tucked inside my tight-fitting shirt.

He shrugged. "You did keep it all this time, right?"

I nodded. "Of course! I also kept the other one." My hand held the half heart. "D-did you too?"

Gary nodded, showing me the other half. "Best friends forever, right Sapphire?"

Joining the two charms together, they fit perfectly and I grinned. "Yep Blue."

I couldn't help but lean forwards and hug him, breathing in that familiar scent. (**A/N: lol that sounds weird xD**)

"But how come you're here? I thought you were in Kanto..."

Gary shook his head. "I... I came looking for you... Because..." The last past was barely a whisper. "I love you..."

My eyes widened, and then softened. "I do too." I said softly, hugging him even tighter. "Wait, how come you've changed your name?"

"Likewise." Gary said, now smirking again.

"Well first off, you really need to start smirking, and second off, my name was never really Sapphire to begin with was it?" Sapphire was my middle name ironically and so was Blue to Gary but we just called eachother that because... Well I actually forgot...

Gary smirked again, and I was about to whack him in the head. "Look Sapphire, you really need to calm down." he whispered huskily into my ear. The way he said my name just sent shivers down my spine and I blushed. Then we pulled apart and I could see him eyeing my whole body. "Pervert." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

{Gary's POV}

I eyed her body, smirking to myself. Before at school you couldn't really tell as she wore a baggy jumper but now in that tight-fitting shirt and short shorts I could see all of her curves and she had the body of a super model. Scrap that. A super, super model. Hearing her call me a pervert, I fake pouted. "Aw, that hurt Sapphire." I heard her laugh. "You know, my name is Leaf so you kinda need to start calling me that Blue."

"Same goes to you."

After that there was an awkward silence.

"I missed you."

My eyes softened, hearing her murmur that. "It's alright. I'm back now, and so is Ash."

Here eyes lit up. "Ash is here too?"

I nodded. "But for now, let's just focus on me and you."

* * *

{Leaf's POV}

"But for now, let's just focus on me and you." Gary whispered huskily. I then found myself in a really awkward position. I was kinda lying on the bed and Gary was on top of me. Hey, this was just like in Taekwondo! Feeling a bit hot, I closed my eyes briefly. Gary must have seen this because then he suggested, "Let's practice that kiss for drama, shall we?"

My eyes snapped open. I mean, he was dating Melissa and I know we were childhood friends and he is now a huge player but that doesn't mean he can just go suddenly snogging me. Right? "Huh-?" I was cut short when his lips were pressed onto mine, and he pushed me backwards onto the bed. In the heat of the moment I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, savoring the moment. He soon slipped his tongue in my mouth and started kissing me rougher and rougher. His hands were placed on my hips and I could feel his right hand going underneath my shirt. His left hand was undoing my short's button and zip. Everything flew around me. This was going too fast...

"Stop." We were both panting, and I pulled away from him before we did anything too serious. "T-this is going too fast, and you're already dating Melissa. So go fuck her." I got off, slighting pushing him off of me, and I turned away, not looking at him. I could feel his frown. "Leaf, I-"

"Don't. Just because we were childhood friends doesn't mean that I'm as naive as before. I've changed, and I know that you've changed too. So go back to playing with your toys and go fuck Melissa, not me. You know I saw you two. Just leave, will you?"

Gary got his stuff and put his shirt back on. I went with him to the door, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry Gary, but I actually want to be in a serious relationship. I understand that you kinda have a problem with being a player and all but I don't want to be one of your toys. It was just going too fast and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. But we're still best friends, right?"

He nodded. "I understand. And of course, we're still best friends."

I hugged him one last time. "Some drama and music practice this turned out to be..." he muttered.

"I know. How about we work on it tomorrow lunch? I'm free but if you're not I can do it on-" Without warning, Gary kissed me, but this time the kiss was soft and sincere.

"You know Leaf, you really need to talk a lot less. And I can make it tomorrow lunchtime so I'll accept your offer." Stepping out side, he slipped a piece of paper in my short's pocket. "My number. Call me sometime." And with a wink, he set off. I closed the door and sighed, going back upstairs. _What was that? Go fuck Melissa? Great, he might now just take my advice. _I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner like I normally did and got out my phone. I added Gary's number first and then texted May. Misty and Dawn in the group chat they made.

_Girls we need to talk ~L x_

* * *

{Dawn's POV, next day, at school}

"Bye Lucas, see ya in Chemistry!" I sighed dreamily, walking out of the janitor's closet. Ok, now that was cheesy. Making out in the janitor's closet? Oh well, Lucas was still really hot and a great kisser and he was such a sweet guy. I skipped over to the music block where I had agreed to meet May, Leaf and Misty. Leaf said that she had something to say...

"Hey Dawn!" Misty greeted.

"Hey Mist! So, what's the matter Leaf?" I frowned upon seeing Leaf's face. She looked really troubled. "Leaf...?"

"It's him. Gary's Blue." We all gasped. Leaf had told us her story. How she was childhood best friends with two boys called Ash and Blue. Then her Father had walked out on her and her Mum, and since they needed the money, her Mum accepted a better job offer and had to move to the Sevii Islands. Then Leaf had promised to meet up with Blue one day. To me they seemed like childhood sweethearts. "Gary? But he's-"

"A jerk and a player." finished Misty. She really didn't like him... "He's played probably all of the sluts in the school, and that's many, many girls. Are you sure?"

Leaf nodded. "Yes, and then..."

"And then what?" asked May. But Misty and I understood. May was just a bit... Dense.

"He just suddenly kissed me..."

"And..?" We knew there was more.

"He kinda put his hand under my shirt and started undoing my short's button and zip after he stared at my body..."

"_**WHAT?!**_" we all shrieked.

"But I stopped him! I know he's a huge player and I don't want to be some fuck toy." Tears was falling down her cheeks. "But I don't know what to do. I finally found him, and now he's changed so much."

Misty got out her mallet, steaming with anger. "**THAT GUY IS GONNA WISH THAT WE NEVER TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY BFF AND I'LL-**" We were all trying to restrain Misty, sweatdropping.

"Misty! It's fine! Besides, I told him to go fuck Melissa since he's going out with her, and I-"

"_**YOU WHAT?!**_"

"Leaf, Gary likes you! If he went all this way just to find you it was obviously because he loves you and you shouldn't be telling him to go fuck some bitch!" I yelled.

Leaf shrugged. "I saw him. They were like all over each other and I'm sure that she's a way better match for him than me..." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Look, don't worry, Leaf. I'm already with Lucas so now all we need to do is fix you up with some better guy, fix May up with Drew and fix Misty up with Ash!" I said optimistically.

"_**DAWN!**_" they all yelled in my ears.

I sweatdropped. "What? We all know how much May likes Drew and how much Misty likes Ash. In fact, Drew even-"

"Ok, you can shut up now." May put her hand over my mouth, shutting me up. Misty raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, what happened, May?" she asked.

May blushed, finally letting go of me. "Well... He... Kinda... Kissed me." There was silence for a moment before all squealed. "Ok, we are so getting you two together. Now to find the perfect guy for Leaf..." The bell rang, signalling the end of break. Luckily we all had our stuff for the next lessons so we all went our ways.

* * *

{Misty's POV}

Now it was Friday. Yes! I love Fridays! It's Friday, Friday, gotta get it down on Friday... No? Ok... Anyways, I had Drama and French next to I hurried to Drama. We called the main Drama classroom the 'Drama Studio'. So yeah, stuff happened and school ended. Yay.

After school, I packed my bags and hurried out of school. I had this swimming competition soon so I needed to hurry. But then I bumped into someone. "Oh my god are you all right? I'm really sorry but I have to-" I gasped when I realised who I knocked over. It was Ash.

"Yeah, sorry Misty but I just wanted to, er, ask you something."

"Yeah sure, but you've gotta make it quick!"

Ash nodded. "Ok, well, Mist. I really like you, and more than a friend so..." I blushed. He liked me more than a friend? "So will you go out with me?" I felt like brsting out with joy. "YES! Oh my god I love you Ash!" He grinned his cute grin and we embraced into a hug. "I love you too." I heard him whispered, and I smiled. He pecked me on the lips, leaving me in heaven. This must be a dream. Wake me up now! "Er, Misty. Don't you have a competition to go to?" I snapped out of my little dream land daydream and nodded. "Ok, by Ash! Text me later!" I ran off to the swimming centre. _Victory!_

* * *

{Dawn's POV, after school, at home}

(M xx is May and M x is Misty)

_OMG! You're going out with Ash now?! ~D x_

_Omg Misty that's great! ~M xx_

_Yeah, all you've gotta do is give him whatever food he loves and he'll love you forever ;) ~L x_

_Thanks guys, so now only Leaf and May to hook up, right? ;) ~M X_

_I DO NOT LIKE DREW GUYS ~M xx_

_Yeah, guys I don't feel like getting in a relationship... :/ ~L x_

_Misty, we need to go scheming! ~D x_

_FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE DREW! ~M xx_

I smiled, now thinking of many plans to get May and Drew together, and to find Leaf's ideal boyfriend...

* * *

**So how was that? **

**Leaf, you ruined it! Why did you go tell Gary to fuck Melissa, why?!**

**Please, please, please review! :)**

**~Little Miss Animefreak xx**


	6. Feeling Down and Hooking Ups

**Whoa! Over 250 views! Thank you all so much!**

**Yep, little fluffy bit last chapter... Ok, I think I might make a sequel of the sequel? Does that make sense...? Please review and say if you think I should do a sequel of the sequel or if I should just include the first sequel in this story. Now does that make sense? I dunno...**

**I had a netball competition and a piano exam last Monday(I wrote the chapter on Monday) so I was really tired, this will be a short chapter. And then I had taekwondo so I was even more tired...**

**I think I have writers block! :(**

**My wittle puppy had two operations today and got two teeth removed :(**

**Sorry for updating so late! I got tons of homework so sorry if I don't update as quickly as I did before!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6 - Feeling Down and Hooking Ups~**

* * *

{Misty's POV}

I sighed, stuck in my little dream wonderland world thing. _Ash likes me back... _I sighed dreamily.

"Misty. Misty. Misty!"

I snapped out of my trance, turning to my left to see Leaf shaking my shoulder. "Geez Misty, you start going out with Ash and now you start going loony." joked Dawn, taking a bite out of her sandwich. We were sitting in a little cafe eating lunch, and it had been a week since Ash and I had started dating.

"Well you're the one to talk! Who's the one always telling us about Lucas, huh?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow. I saw Dawn's face turn red and laughed.

"Aww, stop being mean guys." said May, taking a sip out of her strawberries and cream frappuccino. Leaf stayed silent, slowly sipping her vanilla frappuccino with a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong, Leaf?" I asked the brunette. Leaf was like a younger sister to me and I hated it when she was upset or sad. Leaf snapped out of her trance, looking around confusedly. "Huh, what?"

"Leaf, is it about... Gary...?" Dawn said Gary as quietly as possible.

"What?! Phfffft, no! I'm better off without that loser anyway!" When she said that, Leaf had tears brimming at her eyes. "Leaf..." I said gently.

"I mean, who cares if he fucks Melissa, right? Besides, I was the one who told him to and I'm sure he'd be perfectly happy Melissa, probably even happier than he would with me!" Now free tears flowed down her face, and she sobbed quietly. Oh great, we were drawing attention to ourselves and people were staring. "Girls." Dawn and May nodded, grabbing our drinks and food before we left some money on the table and left.

* * *

{Dawn's POV, at Leaf's home}

After we came back, Leaf had gone upstairs to her bedroom, saying she was tired and needed a nap. We remained downstairs in her kitchen and put her lunch and drink in the fridge for later. We had all already finished our lunches so we sat down at the dining table to have a discussion.

"I just hate seeing her like this! I think we should go to that jerk and make him pay for making her so sad!" Misty exclaimed, banging her hand on the table. May and I sweatdropped.

"I think we should probably get her a boyfriend. Then he can get her mind off things." May said thoughtfully, thinking about who Leaf would like and would date.

"Hey! What about that guy that she's always talking to in taekwondo?" I asked with a snap of my fingers. "What's his name... Er, Tyler!"

"Hmm... I don't think so... There's just something about the guy that I don't like..." Misty mused. "Besides, he looks and sounds familiar..."

"Hey, no need to worry! He's probably someone different and is really nice! Plus Leaf seems to like him so I think they'd be great together!" I said optimistically.

"Yeah! Besides, even if he isn't the right guy, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" May also said optimistically. Misty sweatdropped at the optimistic pair. The redhead sighed. "Yeah..." Misty then smirked at May. "And apart from finding Leaf's ideal man we need to hook you up with Drew too."

"WHAT!? NO, I DO NOT LIKE DREW!" she screamed.

"Sure." Misty and I said in unison sarcastically.

"I don't, besides, I got back together with Brendan-"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Misty and I screamed upon hearing the words 'back together' and 'Brendan'.

"No way, May. Brendan was that two-timing loser who was cheating on you! Why would you get back together with _him?_" Misty loathed Brendan after what he did to May. "What do you mean? He's a lot better nw and he explained that he only did that because Melissa and her gang were blackmailing him." May said, but that was far from the truth.

"Whatever..." I sighed. Upon hearing the door open, we all turned around to see Leaf there. Her eyes were red and puffy fro crying and she had changed into her baggy owl jumper and skinny jeans. "Guys, I think I'm in love..." We all mentally sighed and I looked at Misty. She nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

We had to get May with Drew and find someone for Leaf. And fast.

* * *

**I know, that was absolutely rubbish!**

**I have writers block and I'm so stressed out and busy -.-**

**Well I hope you liked this extremely short chapter!**

**~Little Miss Animefreak xx**


End file.
